Sənssᴉʇ ɟo uəənΌ əɥʇ
"The one that leads the Tissues. She appears very rarely, but she takes on very powerful Bosses, even challenging The Ultimate Conba. However, despite her extreme power, she appears to be somewhat shy much of the time, so she won't attack immediately, but will keep some distance to those who aren't Tissues, only attacking when provoked or followed around too much. However, she does hate certain Bosses, which she does attack immediately..." ɐuəɥʇ∀ is a Boss, she Uses the Shivering Darkness Skin. Her Size is around 15x15 Squares. She has 3 Gatlin Cannons, 5 Pairs of Grape Cannons, a Rear Cannon, a pair of Chase Cannons and an Ultra Ram. HP: 400000000000000 Power Level: Tissues! Spawning: * 1/4131 chance to Spawn when the Game Time is between 18:00 - 0:00, checked once every hour. Can spawn on any Gamemode, even Team Modes. Only 1 can be on each server, except in The Void Gamemode. Chance Increases to 10/4131 of Spawning at any hour, when in The Field of the Tissues. Can't spawn for 15 days after being defeated with this condition. * She has a 1/375 chance to spawn when an Elite Creeper of Space spawns, taking over the server together. Won't occur if she is already there. * Can be found rarely in the Void Gamemode. * With a 1/250 Chance, she can spawn once Doblon God enters Final Showdown Mode. She will only attack Doblon God until the Doblon God is killed. Won't spawn if already active. * Having a 1/1000 Chance, she will spawn when SS Hyena goes into Very Mad Revenge Mode. She immediately attacks SS Hyena at this point. Won't spawn if she is already active before this occurance. * In a Chance of 1/500, she spawns when The True Final One spawns. ɐuəɥʇ∀ will only attack the True Final One, and she is invincible until the True Final One is killed. If she is already active, instead of a new one spawning, the already-active one becomes invincible and will only attack The True Final One. * With the Chance at 1/1750, she spawns around 20-25 seconds after The Chosen One spawns, where she only attacks The Chosen One, as long as both are active. Can't spawn if already active. * Can rarely replace a pURPLE sHEP's Spawn. (Chance is 1/2500) Reward: None Directly, but she spawns 250 Emeralds, 500 Diamonds and 1000 Rubies around herself when Defeated. Regen: 25 HP per Second when in Combat, Instantly to full if out of Combat. She has Incalculable Ram Damage (even more than The Chosen One), extreme Reload Speed, extreme Cannon Damage and Range, decent Move and Turn Speed. Beware when spectating, she can kill Spectators! All InstaKills do 1 HP to her only, so don't bother trying to. She is immune to Islands, and can go through them. She is also immune to all Effects, regardless if it's a positive or negative one. If she can't be immune to an Effect, she auto-disables that Effect. When causing an Effect on her, the Effect has a 10% chance to be inflicted on the one causing that effect (For an Example: The Chosen One has a 10% to Jam himself if The Chosen One would hit her with a Jammer Bullet.) She has a Damage Cap of 10000000 Damage. She can't take more than 10000000 Damage per hit, anything that does more 10000000 Damage on one hit, will be automatically be reduced to 10000000. She also has a various Amount of Attacks, that she will use. For most Attacks, she won't Move or Turn during an Attack. Each hit on Doblon God, OPOMOR, A FANDOM User, The Chosen One, The Final One and SS Hyena does 25% of all HP (overrides immunes). The True Final One and the MINIONS Boss (also overrides immunes). Anything from the Infinity Battlegrounds will be InstaKilled (overriding all Immunes). Damage dealt to non-Boss Ships that have less than 5000 HP will be divided by 10000, unless the Damage itself is less than 10000. (Ram Damage doesn't count.) Attacks: * Tissue Strike: Smashes a large Package of Tissues in front of her. Does 40 Million Damage to anything to the Main Target and 20 Damage to anything within 75 Squares to her. Smaller Ships close to her get knocked back and a Mid-Air Effect for 2.5 seconds. Only used on Targets Bigger than 9x9 Squares or inflicted with the Flying/Mid-Air Effect, Target Must be within 30 Squares to her. Overrides the use of other Attacks, and can be used every 1.5 seconds. Also does 2.5% of all HP extra Damage to The Ultimate Conba, The Chosen One, The Final One and The True Final One. * Tissue Swipe: Swipes a Package of Tissues in front of her. Does 5 Million Damage to anything in front and some Knockback. Has a chance to cause a Mid-Air Effect for 2-5 Seconds. Must be closer than 30 Squares to her, to use this attack. * Tissue Smash: Smashes 2 Packages of Tissues in front of her, doing 5 Million Damage to anything in front of her and 50 Damage to anything within 45 Squares to her. Anything hit directly will also cause decent Knockback and a Mid-Air effect (for 5 seconds), that causes them to fly. Must be closer than 30 Squares to her, to use this attack. * Side Tissues: Smashes a Package of Tissues on each side of her, Right and Left. Does 10 Million Damage to anything on the Right and Left of her, and 1 Million Damage to anything within 60 Squares to her, if not hit directly. Direct hit also does small Knockback and causes a Mid-Air Effect for 3 seconds. Must be closer than 30 Squares to her, to use this attack. * Lighting Ram: Her ram shoots Pink/Purple Laser at her target, doing 5 Million Damage. * Cyclone of Darkness: A Massive Pink Cyclone appears under ɐuəɥʇ∀, that does 1 Million Damage to all enemies in it every half a Second. Lasts for 5 Seconds. Chance of using this Attack is 1/175000, checking every 10 seconds to use it. Will also have a Cooldown Timer for 15 Minutes after using this attack. Also won't use this attack on the first 45 Minutes after Spawning. Causes the Decay Effect for 1 minute. Disables Bullet Shields and thrown Computers if entering the area of it. After this attack, her Move Speed is halved for 20 seconds, Turn Speed is halved for 15 seconds and can't attack for 10 seconds. (something like getting exhausted from this) * Electric Tissue: Throws a Package of Tissues (5x5 Squares big) that constantly shoots Lightning at itself. Each Lightning will do 5 Million Damage to Anything that is 5 Squares within this Tissue Package. The Package of Tissues moves slowly however. * Tissue Stream: Her Ultra Ram turns White, after 0.2 seconds, her Ram Rapidly shoots Packages of Tissues (shoots 3 at once with some spread, 25x per second) towards her front for 0.5-2 seconds, dealing 2 Million Damage + some Knockback with each Tissue and also Freezes them for 5 seconds. The Tissues get slower overtime, after 2.5 seconds, they stay on Place for 5 seconds, acting like a Mine, then they disappear. She can move and turn during this attack. Once the Attack Ends, her Ram turns back to normal. Checks a 1/25 chance every second for it's usage, has a 15 seconds Cooldown before being used again. * Tissue Bomb: Throws a large Spinning Package of Tissues, that Explodes after 5 Seconds or on Impact, Launching 16 Smaller Tissues, that will bounce off Islands and Map Borders. The Large one does 5 Million Damage on hit and the Small ones do 1 Million Damage each. * Tissue of Frost: She throws a Tissues at her target, which goes very fast (Hard to Dodge). Does 5 Million Damage + Freezes the Target for 15 seconds. It also explodes on Impact, doing 1000 Damage to any enemy that is closer than 5 Tile Squares to it + causes a Slowness Effect for 5 seconds (except the one being hit directly by the Tissue). * Tissue Army: Shoots 4 Packages of Tissues into 4 equally-spaced directions, diagonal to where the Boss itself is facing. They Explode after 1 second, doing 5 Million Damage to anything within 9 Squares to them. Upon Exploding, each explosion can spawn: A Tissue Spinner OR a Tissue-H OR an SS Dark Tissue OR a Tissue of Power OR a Tissue Thrower OR 100 Tissues OR 20 Gatling Tissues OR 20 Death Tissues OR 20 Sniper Tissues OR 20 Bully Tissues. Each explosion chooses randomly. Turn Speed decreases by 75% for 2.5 seconds after the attack. Counter Attacks: These attacks are only used when a certain Boss is using a specific Attack or gets into a specific Phase. Only used when her HP is below 1/5, or when she is in The Field of the Tissues. * Nope, not this time: Only used when SS Hyena has his Bullet Shield. She holds up and spins a large Package of Tissues, then throws it at SS Hyena's Bullet Shield, breaking the Bullet Shield. Once the Shield breaks apart, she holds another Package of Tissues in front of herself and rams SS Hyena, finishing him off. SS Hyena won't come if killed by her. * This will suck... for him!: Counterattack on The Chosen One's Vaccum Sucker, when used on her. She Spins a Package of Tissues above herself, once pulled close enough to The Chosen One, she swipes the Package of Tissues at The Chosen One, dealing 75% of his HP and large Knockback. The Chosen One will be unable to attack for 15 Seconds after this. * Atomic Tissue Shield: Only used when The Final One or The True Final One are on the server. She surrounds herself with 8 large Packages of Tissues, that will deflect all Bullets. Ships get knocked back by them, and can only damage The Final One and The True Final One. She becomes invulnerable (unkillable), but won't regenerate during this attack. With the Tissue Shield on, she will ram into The Final One and The True Final One, to kill them. This attack ends when all Final Ones and True Final Ones on the server have been killed. Her Minions, the Tissues of Darkness: Every 10-25 seconds, she randomly spawns Minions, which are Tissue-Like Ships and Bosses. Each one is spawned with a specific chance. Spawning: * 25-45 Tissues, 1/2 Chance. * 10-25 Gatling Tissues, 1/3 Chance. * 10-25 Death Tissues, 1/4 Chance. * 10-25 Sniper Tissues, 1/3 Chance. * 10-25 Bully Tissues, 1/4 Chance. * 1-5 Tissue Throwers, 1/10 Chance. * 1-5 SS Dark Tissues, 1/10 Chance. * 1-5 Tissues of Power, 1/15 Chance. * 1-4 Tissue-H's, 1/20 Chance. * 1-3 Tissue Spinners, 1/25 Chance. Death Animation: The Boss starts turning Pink, after 10 seconds, she turns Invisible, shooting Explosive Tissues into 16 equally spaced Directions (which then shoot Bullets into 8 equally spaced directions each). Also Freezes Ships for 10 seconds, if closer than 45 Squares to her. In the end, many Emeralds, Diamonds and Rubies spawn around her death. Once Spawning the Emeralds, Diamonds and Rubies, a text appears on the top of the Screen, saying "I will return...", in Pink, that fades to Purple, then fading to Black, then disappearing. Enemies/Targets: She has an FoV of 25000 Square Tiles, but usually only attacks when others attack her, or within 125 Square Tiles to her for at least 10-15 minutes. She does keep distance to Players and Bosses (except Tissues), most of the time, as she is very shy. She won't attack The Elite Creepers of Space at all, as they appear to be befriended with each other, despite her not actually being one. With Spoons, they only "train" a 1v1 with each other, until one is below 50% HP, but that only occurs when the Server is too empty for them (5 players or less) or when they are bored (when both are out of combat for at least 10-15 minutes). Sights of them fighting are very rare. While they are fighting each other, they are immune to everything else other than each other. When one reaches below 50% of their HP, both instantly heal back to full HP and stop fighting. Both (she AND the Spoon there) must be at full HP for them to fight each other. She is immediately attacks Doblon God, The Chosen One, The Final One, The True Final One, SS Hyena, OPOMOR, A FANDOM User and the MINIONS Boss, once in her FoV. She completely ignores everything else around her, once focusing on one of them. With The Ultimate Conba, she only attacks it once it targets her. She appears to be waiting for it to attack her before attacking it, to be "fair". In a fight with The Ultimate Conba, she will be immune to anything other than it, however, The Ultimate Conba can still be hurt by attacks from other things. Quotes: W.I.P., will add these in the future. They will be used randomly. Aliases/Names: *The shy but powerful Tissue *The shy Tissue that can manipulate Lag *The shy Athena *An OP Tissue that is shy *The Ultimate Tissue *'ɐuəɥʇ∀' Trivia: * Most Attacks include Tissues. ** Nearly the Whole Page includes Tissues. * First Page on the Wiki to have everything colored. * She also has hidden Power, that makes her able to even defeat Reality-Warping Gods, but she won't use it as long as she isn't encountering one. She also won't be there at all when doing that. Category:OP bosses Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Boss Idea Category:Doblons.io Boss Ideas Category:Protected Pages Category:The Tissues of Darkness